


The Feeling In Our Chests

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo is in love. Luckily for him, Kenma is too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feeling In Our Chests

It's a warm afternoon and Tetsurou is sprawled on their couch, dozing instead of working on his growing pile of university assessments. He'll do them later—he has plenty of time for them, and he isn't really in the mood for them right now anyway. 

Right now, he's too busy watching Kenma, curled up on the beanbag against the wall, attention focused on his PSP. He got a new game two days ago and he's been playing it at every chance he gets. Tetsurou is content just to lie there on the couch and let the game music wash over him. It's got a nice soundtrack; Kenma has the volume turned up a little louder than he usually would, purely because he know that Tetsurou likes to listen. He's considerate like that, even though Tetsurou's never mentioned it and Kenma's never asked. Maybe Kenma's heard him humming to himself, the way he does when the music from Kenma's latest game gets stuck in his head. Or maybe Kenma just _knows_ him, the way Tetsurou knows him in return. That wouldn't be particularly surprising either. 

Right now, Kenma is wearing a pair of shorts and a shirt that he's clearly stolen from Tetsurou. It's much too big on him, falling down to cover his shorts, making it look like he isn't wearing anything underneath. It's a little distracting. Even more distracting is the way the shirt is slipping off Kenma's shoulder, exposing the pale skin underneath. Tetsurou's gaze keeps finding its way back to that small stretch of skin and it really shouldn't be making his face heat the way it currently is. He's seen more of Kenma than just his shoulder—he's seen _much_ more than that—but it always feels a little different in quiet moments like these, when Kenma probably doesn't even realise that Tetsurou is staring the way he is.

"It's a little unnerving when you stare at me like that," Kenma says quietly, not looking up from his PSP. Tetsurou shuts his eyes with a rueful grin. Who is he kidding—of course it wouldn't escape Kenma's attention.

"My bad." He gets up off the couch and joins Kenma on the beanbag, curling up against him. "I'll be more subtle next time."

"This is subtle?" Kenma asks, even as he automatically tilts his face for Tetsurou to kiss his cheek. 

"I said _next time_ ," Tetsurou replies, kissing Kenma's shoulder next. "I didn't say right now."

"Hm." Kenma turns his head, lips brushing against Tetsurou's temple. "As long as I can still see the screen, I don't mind."

"Of course." Settling more comfortably on the beanbag, Tetsurou watches him play. Kenma's playing an RPG this time around and he opens up a screen before going to the next stage, where he can customise his team. He chews on his lower lip as he analyses his options. Tetsurou hums along to the menu music under his breath, until Kenma gently elbows him.

"You're being distracting."

" _You're_ being distracting," Tetsurou counters. "Sitting here all curled up, wearing my shirt—"

"It's mine, now," Kenma says, and Tetsurou can see the small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Fuck, I adore you so much," Tetsurou breathes, and watches Kenma's smile grow wider before he bites it back, pressing his lips together into a line.

"You're embarrassing," Kenma mumbles, the tips of his ears turning pink. He finishes making his team selection and puts his PSP down as he waits for the next level to load. He kisses Tetsurou's lips firmly, holding onto the front of his shirt to keep him where he is. 

Tetsurou kisses back enthusiastically, leaning in as much as he can without crowding against Kenma. He rests a hand gently on the nape of Kenma's neck, drawing him closer. Kissing Kenma can be tricky sometimes, because sometimes he's comfortable with the contact, and sometimes he's not. It's easier when Tetsurou lets Kenma initiate the kisses, and he's long since learned to stop blaming himself when Kenma pulls away. This, like every other part of Kenma, is something for Tetsurou to learn, for him to figure out, and it's satisfying when he gets it right. Tetsurou gives a small push and Kenma responds eagerly. Kenma, when he's in the mood to kiss Tetsurou, can be devastating. He can shake Tetsurou's entire world up. Perhaps Tetsurou's being melodramatic about it, but he's in love. He figures that he's allowed to be at least a little dramatic about that. 

PSP in his lap, Kenma pushes both his hands into Tetsurou's hair, fingers combing in back out of his face, curling against his scalp and lightly massaging it. Tetsurou can feel himself melting under the touch and it would be unfair for Kenma to have this kind of power over him, if not for the fact that Tetsurou notices the way Kenma relaxes against him too, the way he'll sometimes press himself into Tetsurou's hands. Like a kitten seeking petting, Tetsurou thinks to himself and smiles into their kiss as he pulls away.

"Your next level's finished loading," he murmurs, and it takes Kenma a brief moment to catch up to what Tetsurou is saying, before he looks down at his PSP. 

"Oh." He picks it up, leaning in as Tetsurou gives him one last peck on the lips before turning his attention back to the game.

Tetsurou settles beside him on the beanbag again, putting his head down this time. He's vaguely following the story from the dialogue that he overhears here and there but for the most part, he's just here for the battle music, for the way Kenma's attention immediately sharpens when he's in the middle of a challenging fight. It's one thing to watch it, but it's another thing entirely to _feel_ it, from lying beside him. Tetsurou prefers it this way, pressed up against Kenma's side and feeling him tense up, feeling his body twitch and the way it corresponds to the sounds of buttons being pressed and attacks being made. It feels kind of like being connected to Kenma when they're on a volleyball court, the same kind of understanding they have of each other there, reading each other's emotional states, reading their thoughts and plans and reactions all in a brief glance. 

Tetsurou shuts his eyes and feels Kenma play, just as much as he listens to it. 

He doesn't realise he's fallen asleep until much later. The room is dark, which means the sun must have gone down. There's a blanket on top of him but there aren't any lights on and Tetsurou's first thought is that Kenma must have left him to sleep here, before he realises that he's not the only one lying in the beanbag. Kenma is under the blanket too, curled up against Tetsurou, eyes shut, hair falling into his face. He's beautiful, and Tetsurou can feel the fondness swelling in his chest as he reaches over, brushing Kenma's hair back with his fingers. It's mostly black now, with blond at the tips, and it's grown longer since high school, to the point where Kenma can tie it back if he wants to. He does when they're out, but doesn't bother as much when they're at home, letting it fall just past his shoulders. 

Kenma's always slept curled in on himself, knees tucked in, hands held to his chest. He's adjusted over time, to sleeping in a bed with Tetsurou, no longer curled into a tight ball as much as a loose semicircle against Tetsurou's side. Sometimes, they'll tangle their legs together. Sometimes, Kenma will sleep facing the other way. 

Right now, Kenma has his head pressed against Tetsurou's chest, one hand lightly holding onto Tetsurou's shirt even as he sleeps. 

His wrists are thin and dainty, full of hidden power. Much like the rest of Kenma, Tetsurou thinks to himself, wrapping his finger around Kenma's wrist, huffing softly as his thumb and fingers overlap. He brings Kenma's wrist to his lips and kisses it softly, starting with a kiss over Kenma's vein, then working his way around. Tetsurou presses kisses to the circumference of Kenma's tiny wrist, then pulls away with a smile.

"You can open your eyes now. You can stop pretending you're sleeping."

Kenma blinks his eyes open, watching Tetsurou carefully for a long moment before he clears his throat. "I wasn't sure whether you knew I was awake. I didn't want to make things awkward."

"You didn't," Tetsurou assures him, pressing another kiss to Kenma's wrist for good measure. 

Kenma's gaze settles on Tetsurou's lips and he doesn't look away. Tetsurou lies there, giving Kenma all the time he needs, patiently letting him form his thoughts. Kenma looks up to meet Tetsurou's eyes, then looks away.

"I like it when you kiss me."

"Sometimes," Tetsurou adds for him, because there are times when Kenma squirms away instead, and that's fine. It's something they're both aware of. 

"Sometimes I wish you _wouldn't_ kiss me," Kenma allows with a small nod. "But even then, I think about how you want to. I think about how sometimes I love you so much that I can't even put it into words, I just want to… show you, so I kiss you, and I think about you feeling that way about me, and it makes me happy."

Tetsurou laughs quietly. "You know how much I love you, though."

"Knowing it is one thing," Kenma tells him. "But in times like those, I can _feel it_ , right in my chest, because I know what it feels like for me."

With a smile, Tetsurou runs his fingers through Kenma's hair. "I want to kiss you."

"Good." Kenma shuffles closer, until his words come out as warm puffs of breath against Tetsurou's lips. "I want to kiss you too."

Tetsurou leans in and smiling, Kenma meets him halfway.


End file.
